Wireless communication networks are becoming increasingly popular and are widely used for communications in private and business environments. Wireless networks allow a wireless transmission of information between users, e.g. during a telephone conversation between telephone terminals or a data communication between computing devices. Wireless networks generally operate according to a wireless communication standard, examples being the GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) standard, the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) standard, also known as wide band CDMA (WCDMA), the CDMA2000 (Code Division Multiple Access 2000) standard, wireless local area network (WLAN) standards and others.
Mobile communications networks are one type of wireless communication network that generally allows a user of a mobile device to at least roam within the coverage area of the serving network, and communications may be handed over between individual cells of the mobile network. Furthermore, fixed wireless networks are another type of wireless communication network, which generally only allows a movement of a wireless device within a smaller defined area, such as an office or home.
A mobile telephone is one type of wireless communication device, widely used in voice communications, data communications, or both. Similarly, a mobile computer is a type of wireless communication device which is able to connect to wireless communication networks for data transmission, for assisting in voice communications with other communications or computing devices, or both.
Mobile devices such as mobile telephones or mobile computing devices may include a card device for enabling access to a wireless network or a plurality of different wireless networks. The card device can be a type of plastic card embedded with a computer chip for storing data and for carrying out processing operations to enable the mobile device to access the network or networks. The card device may store information pertaining to a particular user or subscriber of a network, allowing a network operator to identify the user for properly directing calls to the user, for providing features of subscribed services, for billing purposes and other purposes. The card device may be insertable into the mobile device, into a dedicated slot or receiving compartment.
Newer mobile devices typically have substantial computing power and are thus becoming increasingly versatile. In addition to offering simple communication services, e.g. voice communication services, newer mobile devices may also offer data services for virtually any type of application, such as information services, maintenance of personal information, purchasing transactions, banking services, and other services.
Accordingly, the mobile devices will be required to hold a number of different mobile application programs, for operating the mobile device and for enabling service provision.
The application programs may be installed on a mobile control unit of the mobile device, or may be installed on the card device. An application may be installed on the mobile device when the mobile device is put into service, e.g. during manufacture of the mobile device, when entering a service contract with a user, or similar. Furthermore, applications may be installed on a card device upon putting a card device into service, including making a service contract with a user, upon manufacturing the card device, or similar. Thus, the mobile device and the card device will be equipped with a certain initial set of applications available for a user.
However, if at a later point in time during regular operation of the mobile device requirements change, or if new services are subscribed to, an operator of the wireless network may want to install, remove or update applications available on the mobile control unit, the card device, or both.
It is conceivable to load applications onto the mobile control unit, the card device, or both, in a specific service mode entered by a user, where the wireless link between the network and the mobile device is used for downloading applications. However, this may require substantial user interaction in selecting applications, and controlling the downloading of applications, which may lead to errors. Furthermore, as the network may not have full knowledge about applications or versions of applications available on the mobile device, applications may be loaded repeatedly or not at all.